1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to signal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved rescue buoy apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide audible and visual signalling relative to an emergency situation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Buoy structure is presented in the prior art for signalling relative to emergency situations. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,036 to Higgs wherein a buoy includes a radio, as well as visual signal relative to the buoy structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,626 to Delaro sets forth a buoy including a radio transmitter attachable to a super structure of a vehicle for subsequent reference in relocating a sunken vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,715 to Winick sets forth a rescue apparatus utilizing an inflation assembly and portable battery power transmitter worn by an individual relative to a life jacket.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved rescue buoy apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.